Snake
by KitchenGirl05
Summary: Kenshin gts bit by a snake. Kaoru comes to the rescue. this leads to more. Please R


We don't own ruroni kenshin, nuf' said.  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kenshin looked up at the sky. There were clouds gathering in the distance. Looks like its gonna storm tonight. He began to walk faster toward the dojo, letting his long hair blow in the breeze. He had been walking through the woods trying to figure out his feelings for Kaoru. He thought he loved her, but he wasn't sure. He wasn't ready to take that step. What if she didn't love him back? He would feel rejected and that could lead to some major tension.   
Kenshin was deep in thought and didn't notice the snake hole he was about to step in. Suddenly his ankle twisted painfully. _Ow that hurt._ Kenshin looked at his swollen ankle. Damn it. He sat down and then he noticed that there was a snake. A snake with red bands near yellow bands. It was poisonous. Kenshin sat very still hoping the snake wouldn't notice him. No such luck. The snake began to slither towards him. Kenshin began to scoot away on his butt. Suddenly the snake darted out and bit him on his wrist. _ Awwwwwwwwwwww damn. Great. Now I'm poisoned. Just peachy keen_. Kenshin laid down, beginning to feel woozy. _Now I'm gonna die and I'll never be able to have sex with kau… I mean any one. Again. I wont be able to tell kaoru I love her, or yahiko how proud I am of him. Or how much respect I have for Sano and what a great friend he is. This is painful, that it is.   
_  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Kaoru looked out the window of the kitchen. _Where is kenshin??? He's been gone for almost 2 hours… I hope he's ok. Maybe I better go look for him. Yea… I'm gonna go look for him._ Kaoru headed out, walking around the area by the dojo. She looked in all of Kenshin's favorite places. Under a tree. Near a fence. But he was nowhere to be found. Suddenly Kaoru decided to turn left, and look down a different path. She saw a odd shape in the distance, laying on the ground resembling a dead giraffe. _Wait a minute… giraffes don't live in japan. Im such a silly ho. Wait, maybe that's Kenshin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have to help him!!!!!  
_  
Kaoru approached the "heap." She looked down. Y_ep that looks like kenshin. He looks a little pale…. Kinda like an albino armadillo!!!!!!!!!! Yea! Uh oh…  
_  
  
Kenshin looked up at Kaoru. Why was she smiling at him like that_. Didn't she know he was about to die. Oviously she didn't.   
_  
"Kaoru… I got bit by a snake." Kenshin said.   
"Oh Kenshin, are you ok?????" Kaoru cried.  
"I need you to suck me." Kenshin said wearily.  
"Kenshin Himura!!!!!!!! Your crazy" Kaoru protested.  
"No, not that, the poison. I was bitten by a snake" replied Kenshin   
"Oh silly why must you play these head games. You have to SPECIFY what. That's the problem with people these days. If you REALLY would of wanted my to suck you then…well that's not what we're talking about is it. Hehe" Kaoru said.   
Kaoru I'm dying I need you to suck me now!!!! COME ON!!! HURRY UP! THIS IS LIFE OR DEATH" He pleaded.  
"Fine, so demanding" Kaoru testified.   
  
Kaoru bent over and opened her mouth. Her tongue flickered over the wound as if experience.   
_Geez. She's good at this…NO! Can't think about that. Doesn't she know what this is doing to me? The lower areas are waking up. God why now. WHY NOW ! This has to be punishment for all the people I killed. This is one cruel world we live in.   
_  
Kaoru continued to suck away. This was causing her to become a little "hot" so to speak.   
  
Always under the worst of circumstances, She thought. Her face became slightly red.   
  
Pretty soon they were both panting. The poison was long gone but Kaoru continued to suck. Moving up his arm. She kissed his shoulder gently before she bit down hard on. OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!! WUT IS SHE DOING! IS SHE TRYING 2 KILL ME????????  
  
"Arigato Kenshin. I got carried away. Hehe" Kauru said with a giggle.  
"That's fine, try 2 be more… gentle in the future in other places… it would hurt a lot more… if you know what I mean." Kenshin said with a wink. Kaoru knew all to well. She resumed licking his body. Mmmmmmmhmmmm he tastes so… Manly. What soap does he use… ? She licked down and down some more. Until she reached his waist band. She stopped.  
  
_WHY IS SHE STOPPING!!!!!!! Noooo don't stop now_. Kenshin was breathing heavily. She was an experienced little ho, that she was. That little mouth of hers was defiantly gonna get her in trouble. O yes it was. Kenshin grabbed her waist and flipped her over. _Now she'll feel pleasure unlike any other.. ahahahhahahaha_.  
  
Kaoru looked up at Kenshin. _Oh no oh no oh no… I don't think I'm ready for this…I'm a virgin… I mean… I used to be a virgin… damn that Enishi… grrr… Kenshin will know I'm not chaste. Damn it.. o well_. Kenshin stripped off her clothes. _God she smells so sweet… like fried chicken… I hope she didn't buy perfume in that scent… because its… odd... very erotic. MAN I'm so turned on right now_. Kenshin began to move his hands down to her waist. Her head tilted back, as his fingers massaged her womenhood. She moaned in pleasure. This is too much. It's like…like…floating and falling all at the same time. Oh god oh god. Kenshin moved his mouth over her breast. He began to suckle it like a newborn baby. Oh my god… what is he doing to me… Enishi was never this good…foreplay wasn't his strong point though…Kaoru twisted her fingers through Kenshins hair, rocking against him.   
_Damn her... will she stop moving against me like that…_Kenshin groaned into her against her chest.   
"Kaoru… I can't wait any longer…" Kenshin whispered while moaning.  
"Me either… hurry." Kaoru said passionately.  
Kenshin thrusted into her. _Well well well… little kaoru isn't so innocent after all… she's not a virgin… hmmm… I wonder if that enishi fellow… naw… he's way to prude._ Kenshin and Kaoru mated like animals. They moaned and sighed and yelled. And when they were done they laid in each others arms thinking about what had just happened.  
  
Kaoru's POV  
_Holy crap. That was like sky diving… BLIND FOLDED! He's so big and… strong. I guess all those years of … "training" paid off. We gotta do that again. Oh no oh no oh no… I wore my fried chicken perfume!!!!! He's gonna think I smell bad!! Damn Sano for buying that for my birthday… I felt guilty… that's why I wore it. Kenshin's hands… whoa.. they felt so good… and strong… all over my body… he explored everything… everything Enishi missed. I love kenshin… I love him with all my heart. I'll never regret this. omg… what if I'm pregnant. I hope it looks like kenshin… or me… it better look like me if it's a girl… after all I AM a beautiful woman. That's what kenshin kept whispering in my ear any ways…   
_  
  
Kenshin's POV  
_Damn that little vixen. She sure knows how to turn a guy on… those michevious little hands had a mind of there own. She's pretty wild… much wilder then Tomoe… Tomoe refused to touch him down there… she looked at it like it was a poisonous snake. It used to drivehim crazy because she refused to let him lick her breasts or her "other" parts. Basically all they did was have intercourse. But kaoru… man… she knows how to kindle the fire… bake the bread… shovel the dirt…from now on she's mine. I love her and NOBODY will touch her but me.   
  
_


End file.
